Nightmares and Scars
by mysteriousmissessnape
Summary: Hermione has had nightmares since the end of the war. Is she the only one? Mainly [Snape Hermione] mentions of [Harry Ginny] and [Ron Lavender]


**Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Im poor as fck. Just like playing with bastard boy and princess.**

Hermione sat up her bed panting and looking around rather alarmed until she recognized her room at 12 Grimmauld place. "Miss Granger are you alright? I hate to be awoken by screaming for something insolent." Startled by the voice on the other side of her door, the glass of water she summoned, plummeted to the floor. "So-sorry Professor. Just a nightmare. Won't happen again." She called out. He seemed to be on the other side of her door, and if her sense of hearing was anything to go by, he was sitting on the floor. Since the end of the war, Snape and Hermione had lived with Ginny and Harry. Ginny was 4 months pregnant now and couldn't be disturbed from her sleep until a reasonable time so Snape would silence Hermione's room when she began her nightmares. It had happened every night for 3 months. She always replied the same, "It wont happen again." And it always did. Cleaning up her mess, she sighed. "Professor?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore, ."

"Then call me Hermione."

"Hermione. What did you need?"

"Would you like to come in and sit? I know you sit in front of my door all night."

"Are you sure you want me in your room?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise Severus."

He nodded though she couldn't see him and entered her room slowly, as though he would frighten her. He went over to the window seat and watched Hermione, who in turn, watched him.

"If you don't mind my asking," He began, his voice soft and concerned. "What is it that you dream of every night?" He saw her grimace as he voiced his question.

"The war. You weren't there, were you? When I got my scars?"

"Doubtfully. I was unaware you had physical scars. May I see them?"

Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her nightshirt and removed the glamour that lingered there. The word had become twisted and white, no longer the vibrant pink that had plagued her. Snape knew whom the handiwork belonged to and cursed the vile woman under her breath. Suddenly, Hermione began to pull her nightshirt up from around her hips and revealed the scar going from her ribs to the underside of her right breast. Snape looked at her questioningly and she choked back a sob.

"Dohlov. Hit me with a curse in the Department of Mysteries. No one other than Harry and Ginny have seen this one.. Now you as well I suppose."

"Foolish girl." He sighed. Straightening the white cotton shirt he wore under the black waist coat he wore, he started undoing the buttons. Hermione opened her mouth but quickly shut it when he stopped and looked at her. "I have scars as well besides the obvious one left from Nagini. I suppose that some were more painful than others, some even non-magical."

Hermione gave him a cursory glance and her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp when his shirt fell away from his body. His head hung down in shame, "I shouldn't have shown you."

"No, I'm very glad you did. Now I dont feel so much like a fr-freak."

"Why would you? You were very brave Hermione, and you saved my life when I was nothing but cruel to you and your friends." Snape whispered, peering from his curtain of black hair. Standing from her bed, Hermione walked over to him and grasped his chin. Lifting his head, she traced one hand across his abdomen, felling the raised skin beneath her fingers. "Magic, wasn't it?" She inquired. She felt another and did the same. He nodded each time, until she reached his back, where he subconsconciously flinched away from her. "I apologise Hermione, I did not mean to-" She cut him off by placing a kiss upon a small thin scar, obviously muggle. He turned and grasped her arms. "Hermione, do not do this unless you are sure."

"I am sure, I have missed you Severus."

 **So not sorry for the cliffie. Actually, I rather like the cliffie.**

 **i dont know what possessed me to write this, but in the nest chapter, we'll be going back to where their relationship first started. Love you guys, adios. 3**


End file.
